


海之音

by April_lama



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: 人鱼柚×人类天，正文BE结局，番外HE结局





	1. 引子

不过五岁的小男孩正观察着眼前巨大的水箱，一条小小的人鱼正在其中来回游动着。  
“天天，这就是人鱼哦。”  
小男孩的父亲微笑着弯下腰摸摸小男孩的头发。  
“爸爸真棒！和故事里写的简直一模一样！”小男孩开心地笑了，露出可爱的小虎牙。  
“天天，生日快乐！”  
父亲抱起小男孩转了个圈，小男孩清脆的笑声在不大却小房间里回荡着。  
“爸爸先去工作了，你试着和这条小人鱼好好相处哦。”父亲放下小男孩，对小男孩如此说道。  
小男孩听话地点点头，等父亲走出房间了以后，他转过去，看着水箱里的人鱼。  
他的家是靠海的，而听父亲说，科学家并未在这片海域里发现有大量人鱼聚居，所以搜捕到一条看上去尚未成年的小人鱼，纯属意外之事。  
他的姐姐从来都不相信那些童话里的故事，直到他五岁生日的时候，要求见一见人鱼是什么样子的，捕捉到这条行动还不够敏捷的人鱼之后，姐姐才勉强相信了。  
眼前的小人鱼上半身和人类别无二致，脖子里戴着的一条项链串着黑色不明材质的石头，下半身则是一条从宝石蓝渐变到淡绿色的漂亮的鱼尾，此刻小小的鱼鳍不断摆动着，双手和脸颊紧紧贴在玻璃上，似乎迫切地想要冲破玻璃的阻碍。  
小男孩见状，伸手小心翼翼地敲了敲玻璃，又小心翼翼地开口问道：  
“你原来是生活在海里的吗？”  
小人鱼应该是听懂了小男孩的话，他点了点头。  
“我爸爸让人把你捉来，只是为了让我知道到底人鱼长什么样，满足我的好奇心。其实我们并没有恶意，你……”小男孩说了几句话便不知道应该如何说下去，但孩子总是天真而善良的，他的心在小人鱼那双漆黑的大眼睛注视下猛烈地跳动着。  
“你一定很不开心吧？”  
这一次小人鱼望了望窗户玻璃外不远处湛蓝的大海和天空在尽头连成一片，又看了看小男孩的眼睛，使劲地点了点头。  
“你们人鱼……不会说话吗？”  
小人鱼摇头。  
“那也没关系，如果你想讲，你只要叫我天天就好了，这是奶奶给我取的小名，很简单吧？”  
小人鱼张开了嘴，看口型似乎有些艰难：  
“天……天……”  
“对了对了！”小男孩听见小人鱼口中的字眼，兴奋地跳着脚，“那你叫什么？”  
小人鱼张了张嘴，又有些犹豫地抿了抿嘴。  
“你还不太会说话吧？没关系，那你就先听我讲吧。”  
小人鱼点了点头。  
小男孩搬了一张椅子，坐在水箱前。一人一鱼隔着一道玻璃，互相述说着只有他们这个年纪才有的故事。  
小男孩这几天起床第一件事，就是去看水箱中的小人鱼，而今天的小人鱼伏在水箱中，神色忧伤地看着远处的大海。  
小男孩明白了些什么：“你……想家了吗？”  
水箱中的小人鱼转过来，点了点头。  
看着小人鱼的眼睛，小男孩全部都明白了。  
“我送你回家吧？”  
他试探着问道。  
小人鱼的脸上露出了惊喜的神色，他在水箱中来回游动着，宝石蓝渐变到淡绿的尾巴摆动着。  
小男孩下定了决心一般，他走出去，一边说道：  
“我去找我爸爸，你等我回来哦。”  
看着小男孩的背影，小人鱼的眼中满怀期待。  
虽然并不明白为什么儿子要把小人鱼释放，做父亲的还是应允了小男孩的要求。  
父亲托人把水箱运到海边，又遣走了他们，自己也先离开了，留下小男孩和小人鱼在一块大礁石边。  
“你自由了，你可以不用再想家了。”小男孩笑了，但在小人鱼的眼里，却全然没有了刚才的喜悦，漆黑的瞳孔充斥着悲伤和不舍。  
“天天……我……舍不得和你分开……”  
小人鱼艰难地说道。  
“大海才是你的家，回去吧，在那里你才会快乐。”小男孩强忍着哭泣的冲动，却还是有两滴泪水从他笑着的眼角滑下来。  
小人鱼犹豫了一下，他低头看了看脖子上挂着的项链，伸出手，解下了项链。  
“天天……”半个身体浸在海水中的小人鱼示意小男孩，“把头……低下来。”  
小男孩蹲下身，小人鱼抬起双手，把项链戴在了小男孩的脖子里。  
“天天……我们俩……做个约定好不好？”  
小男孩快要抑制不住眼泪涌出眼眶的冲动，点点头。  
“这条项链……是我家人送给我的，天天你要一直戴着它，我以后就还能找到你……”小人鱼断断续续地说道，“等我再找到你的时候……我们就不分开了……好不好，天天？”  
“嗯！一定不分开了！”小男孩用力点头。  
“嗯，我可最喜欢天天了哦。”小人鱼笑了，但他似乎也流泪了。  
“虽然不知道你的名字，但是……我也最喜欢你了！我们重逢以后，就不要分开了！所以，我会等你回来找到我哦，不管多久，我都要等，谁也不能拦着我！”小男孩像是做着重要的宣誓仪式一般，字句有力而清晰。  
“等着我，我还会回来的，就在这里。”  
傍晚茜红色的晚霞熏染着蓝天格外美丽，小人鱼依依不舍地游离了海湾，小男孩望着小人鱼慢慢向海天交界的地方游去慢慢消失的背影，用力地挥着手。  
“再见――”  
稚嫩的嗓音在苍穹之间回响着。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
羽生结弦看着眼前侍者刚刚送来的堆满桌子的食物，觉得自己毫无食欲。  
他透过红珊瑚的缝隙看到外面许多平民出身的人鱼正毫无顾忌地嬉戏着，不由得叹了口气。  
从小时候开始父亲就带着自己在海底到处巡游，贤惠的母亲则深居简出教育着同样温婉贤淑的姐姐，原因很简单，姐姐将来会和一位优秀的亲王喜结连理，自己将会继承父亲的王位，前提是自己必须熟悉海底的世界。成年以后，父亲也就任由自己在海底或者到海面上去了。  
照理说他应该觉得很自由，但是最近羽生结弦却分外郁闷，因为父亲已经开始给他物色和介绍出身高贵的人鱼小姐，那些小姐不仅性情温柔，外表也是一等一的漂亮。但令这位父亲感到十分头疼的是儿子对他挑选的认为配得上自己儿子的人鱼小姐，儿子看都不看一眼。  
在海底世界，像羽生结弦这样年纪的人鱼，或多或少都有了自己心仪的对象。一条人鱼的寿命大概在两百岁上下，往往去世时都是子孙满堂，用羽生结弦父亲的话来说，如果羽生结弦还不打算结婚养育后代的话，到时候就太晚了。不过现在的羽生结弦也就二十五岁上下，羽生结弦的母亲倒是不急着儿子找对象，说是他总有一天会找到自己喜欢的人鱼小姐，强扭的瓜反而不甜。  
这样的情形从羽生结弦成年以后便成了日常，眼看比儿子大不了多少的女儿已经和一位亲信的儿子结为配偶，做父亲的是一天比一天急。  
羽生结弦并不是不着急，而是他心里早就有了别人，对，不是别的人鱼，是个人。  
人鱼的寿命很长，以至于到了一百多岁后大多会忘记以前的事情。羽生结弦到这个年龄，小时候的事情已经有些淡忘了，但有一个人却始终刻在他的脑海里，就算过了将近二十年，羽生结弦也没有忘记。  
他记得那是他七八岁的时候，还不熟悉海底的地形，就冒然背着父母和姐姐一个人出去玩。他独自游到了海面上，看到他从来没有看到过的美丽的朝霞之后，就兴奋得忘记了回家。  
然后他潜下海去，继续往前游。  
当他游了不知多久，游到一片不认识的海域时，一个网状的东西忽然将体型还不大的他从头到尾网了起来，然后他便觉得自己正被慢慢地提出海面，害怕得双眼紧闭的自己感觉自己又回到了水里之后，睁开眼睛发现自己周围有一群人，自己正被锁在一个水箱里。  
后来他被运到了一间大宅子里，一个看上去比他还要小的人类男孩正用好奇的目光看着他。  
小男孩伸手小心翼翼地敲了敲玻璃，又小心翼翼地开口问道：  
“你原来是生活在海里的吗？”  
小羽生很意外地听懂了，他点了点头。  
“我爸爸让人把你捉来，只是为了让我知道到底人鱼长什么样，满足我的好奇心。其实我们并没有恶意，你……”小男孩说了几句话便不知道应该如何说下去，但看出来小男孩并没有恶意。  
“你一定很不开心吧？”  
这个问题击中了小羽生的心，他望了望窗户玻璃外不远处湛蓝的大海和天空，又看了看小男孩的眼睛，使劲地点了点头。  
“你们人鱼……不会说话吗？”  
小羽生摇了摇头。  
“那也没关系，如果你想讲，你只要叫我天天就好了，这是奶奶给我取的小名，很简单吧？”  
小人鱼张开了嘴，看口型似乎有些艰难：  
“天……天……”  
“对了对了！那你叫什么？”  
那时候听母亲说，陆地上的人类可以听懂人鱼的语言，但那时小羽生并不确定自己讲出来的话小男孩能不能听懂，于是他张了张嘴，又有些犹豫地抿了抿嘴。  
“你还不太会说话吧？没关系，那你就先听我讲吧。”小男孩搬了一张椅子，坐在水箱前。  
此后七天，小男孩起床第一件事，就是去看水箱中的小羽生，然后和他说上半天有关于陆地上的故事。小羽生起先并不是太急于回到大海中，但慢慢地，他开始想家了。  
小男孩明白了些什么：“你……想家了吗？”  
小羽生点了点头。  
“我送你回家吧？”  
小男孩又问道。  
小羽生的心猛地跳动起来，此刻他的心情无比激动。  
小男孩下定了决心一般，他走出去，一边说道：  
“我去找我爸爸，你等我回来哦。”  
看着小男孩的背影，小羽生的眼中满怀期待，却还没有意识到，小男孩有些异样的目光。  
小男孩的父亲把小男孩和小人鱼留在一块大礁石边，自己则先走了。  
“你自由了，你可以不用再想家了。”小男孩笑了，但在小羽生却全然没有了刚才的喜悦，漆黑的瞳孔充斥着悲伤和不舍。  
“天天……我……舍不得和你分开……”  
小羽生叫着小男孩的名字，有些艰难地说道。  
“大海才是你的家，回去吧，在那里你才会快乐。”小男孩似乎在忍着不哭泣，但小羽生还是看到了他的眼泪。  
他犹豫了一下，低头看了看脖子上挂着的项链，那是母亲送给自己的珊瑚石。小羽生确定自己脑海中的念头之后，伸出手，解下了项链。  
“天天……”小羽生从水里抬起上身，示意小男孩，“把头……低下来。”  
小男孩蹲下身，小羽生抬起双手，把项链戴在了小男孩的脖子里。  
“天天……我们俩……做个约定好不好？”  
小男孩点点头。  
“这条项链……是我家人送给我的，天天你要一直戴着它，我以后就还能找到你……”小羽生断断续续地说道，“等我再找到你的时候……我们就不分开了……好不好，天天？”  
“嗯！一定不分开了！”小男孩用力点头。  
“嗯，我可最喜欢天天了哦。”小羽生笑了，但他似乎也流泪了。  
“虽然不知道你的名字，但是……我也最喜欢你了！我们重逢以后，就不要分开了！所以，我会等你回来找到我哦，不管多久，我都要等，谁也不能拦着我！”小男孩像是做着重要的宣誓仪式一般，很大声，字字句句直撞进小羽生的心里。  
最后看了一眼叫做天天的小男孩，小羽生转过头潜入水中，向远方游去。  
后来，他还在寻找家的方向时，焦急的父母亲带着正因为弟弟不见了而哭泣的姐姐看到了他，小羽生便赶快扑进母亲的怀抱。  
“对不起……我下次不再去不认识的地方了……让妈妈操心了……再也不了……”  
那时候的自己，哀哭着向家人请求原谅。  
父亲却是拍拍他的头：“这一次知道就好，下次可不要乱跑了，你可是王子，出了事情谁担待得起啊？”  
“知道了！下次一定不会了！爸爸别怪我……”  
“这也算是一次历练吧。”母亲温柔地说，“回去吧，这些天结弦该是累坏了。”  
“我们回家！”  
……  
“在想什么呢？”  
直到姐姐不温不火的声音响起，羽生结弦才从回忆中退出来。  
“我在想一个人。”  
对于一直关心着自己的姐姐，羽生结弦觉得并没有什么需要隐瞒的。  
“是人而不是人鱼吗？”姐姐笑了，“我猜，是你上次自己跑到陆地上以后，把你放回大海的人吧？”  
“我和他有一个约定，我把妈妈给我的珊瑚石给了他，我说，不管多久，我都要找到他，然后我们永远不分开。”  
“那时候你应该只有七岁吧。”姐姐说，“过了十八年你还能记得，也挺不容易的。”  
“我是没忘记，可是不知道他有没有忘。”  
“人类记忆力通常是比我们人鱼要差一些的，但到了晚年也差不了多少，如果那个人类女孩有幸还记得，你们倒是可以履行当年的约定。”  
“他是个男孩。”  
羽生结弦脱口而出。  
闻言姐姐愣了一下，随即露出释然的笑容。  
“原来如此。”  
“你应该很感谢他把你放回了大海吧？”  
“如果不是他，我应该见不到你们了。”  
姐姐游到羽生结弦的身边：“那么，你想用这个约定来回报他？”  
“我不知道应不应该。”羽生结弦转向姐姐。  
“我听妈妈说过，人鱼喜欢人类并不是没有过，只是那位变成人的人鱼公主最后得不到她所爱的人的心，自己又不舍得杀死他来变回人鱼，就跳到海里成了泡沫。”姐姐说道。  
“你要想清楚，结弦。”  
羽生结弦沉默半晌，终于开了口。  
“姐姐，这件事情，能和父亲大人保密吗？”  
姐姐也许是早就知道弟弟的想法，她拍了拍羽生结弦的肩膀，欲言又止，最后还是点了点头。  
“谢谢了，姐姐。”  
羽生结弦感激地看着她。  
“既然弟弟坚持，做姐姐的有什么好说呢？”姐姐的笑容越发灿烂，却也埋藏着一丝不易察觉的无奈。  
“一直闷在自己家里也不好受，来，陪姐姐出去散散心吧。”  
姐姐像小时候那样，亲昵地拉着羽生结弦的手，向外面游去。  
羽生结弦也像以前那样，跟在姐姐的身后。  
他们一起，向着海面上游去。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
“真的不再考虑一下吗？这可是你爸老对手的女儿，她要是嫁到我们家来，两家的恩怨就一笔勾销了。”  
“妈，帮我推掉吧，我真的不想去相亲。”  
“天天，你就听一次妈的话吧。”  
“妈，我真的不喜欢她，你就说，我已经有喜欢的人了，就这样，挂了。”  
“等一……”  
金夫人听见电话里只传来忙音。  
“都二十二岁了，还这么倔，真是和他爸当年一模一样……”金夫人叹了一口气。  
电话另一头，金博洋把手机锁屏以后扔在床上。  
从自己步入二十岁开始，家人就不断给自己介绍各种他们认为门当户对的女孩，但对于家人的好意，一向听话的金博洋无一例外全部拒之门外。  
刚刚金夫人在电话里提到的那位小姐，她的父亲和金博洋父亲一直是死对头，但那位小姐却对有过一面之缘的金博洋有那么点意思，兴许是这一点，让两家人的关系稍微缓和了一些。  
忘掉这些，金博洋端详着自己脖子里的珊瑚石，想起了十多年前尚且不谙世事的自己，读了童话故事突发奇想，要见见真正的人鱼，却没想到真的抓到了一条。  
意外的是他和那条小人鱼成了朋友，他们之间交换了很多心事，虽然小人鱼表面十分开心，不过他却看得出来，小人鱼想家了。  
他也是下了很大决心才决定放小人鱼回家，小人鱼流露出的却是真实的不舍，他留给金博洋一条珊瑚石项链，做下一个约定后，便游回了大海。  
从此以后，金博洋再也没见过他。  
几乎每一年，金博洋都会在那个日子去到自己和小人鱼分别的那块礁石，但是，他从来没有再见过小人鱼，而他也忘记了问小人鱼的名字。  
想要找到已经长大的小人鱼，如同大海捞针。  
为了当年的那个约定，金博洋等了很久。他也不知道当年的小人鱼是否已经长大，是否已经忘记当年他们分别时，重逢后便不再分开的约定。  
金博洋真的有些怀疑和后怕，自己能不能将这个约定遵守到底，如果自己先违反了又将会有什么后果。  
想到这里脑子已经一团乱的金博洋觉得今天并不耀眼的太阳也变得毒辣起来，令人烦躁不安。  
他看了看墙上的日历，距离十七年前他和小人鱼相遇又分离的日子，很近很近。  
于是金博洋走出家门，照旧走向那块记忆中的礁石。对于现在的金博洋来说，那块礁石依然足够他坐在上面。  
日暮西山，金博洋双手抱膝，远远地望着海天交界处，太阳正缓缓下落，把蓝色的海面染上一片殷红。他像过去的那些年里一样，望向平静的海面，期待着有人鱼出现在那里。  
当太阳完全沉下去，黑夜降临的时候，金博洋仍然保持着原来的姿势，每一次他都这样，执着地等在那里，但每一次，他都只能放弃。  
看来，这一次还是不行呢。  
感到双腿有些酸麻的金博洋起身，轻轻地跃下礁石，准备离去。  
但他在迈出第一步的时候静止了。  
身后传来水浪波动的哗哗声，轻微到金博洋必须再三确认是不是自己的幻觉。  
但那水声并没有停止，而是越来越近，越来越清晰，直到一声极大的扑水声，金博洋看到脚边的沙子上和旁边的礁石上，多了几点水痕。  
金博洋心中预感到什么，而当他转过身去，看到的是一条在皎洁月光照耀的海水中若隐若现的宝石蓝渐变到淡绿色的鱼尾。  
这种颜色，他只在一条人鱼身上见过。  
金博洋忽然想起了脖子里的珊瑚石，他摘下来，用最大的力气向那抹最特别的颜色出现的地方抛过去。  
珊瑚石落入水中，果不其然，那个在水中的影子越来越近，金博洋心里的预感也越来越强烈。  
从水中探出半个湿淋淋的身子，手中攥着的，是金博洋方才扔下去的那颗珊瑚石。  
“天……天天？”  
眼前的人鱼已经成年，但清秀如玉的容颜和矫健的身姿却和金博洋记忆中的影像重合了。  
“你是天天吗？”羽生结弦急切地问道。  
“我是，我就是天天。”  
确定了人鱼身份的金博洋，轻轻地回答了人鱼的问题。  
“把这个戴上吧，你是不是不小心掉了？”羽生结弦伸出手，把手中的珊瑚石重新戴在金博洋低下来的颈间。  
时光倒流，十七年前的那一幕重现了。  
“我等了你很久，很久。”金博洋凝视着羽生结弦深邃的瞳孔，此刻他没有太多的激动，岁月的流逝让他已经变得不再容易流露出悲喜或者更多的情绪。  
“对不起，天天。”羽生结弦回望金博洋的眼神充满了歉疚，“你能原谅这个叫羽生结弦的笨蛋人鱼吗？”  
“羽生结弦……”金博洋低声问道，“这就是你的名字吗？”  
“羽生结弦是条笨得不能再笨的人鱼的名字，因为他让他的天天，等了足足十七年。”  
“羽生……你不必自责。”金博洋摇摇头，“每年这个时候都在这里等你出现，是我自己的意志使然。”  
“但是做出约定的是我。”羽生结弦打断他。  
“我等得再久也没关系。”金博洋看着他。  
“因为，我喜欢你。从十七年前开始就是了。”  
重逢时便突如其来的告白，让羽生结弦有些措手不及。但是说这句话的时候，金博洋的语气和神情，是他从未见过的不容置疑的坚定，羽生结弦刚想要说出口的话被阻绝在喉咙里。  
“我……也是。”  
还在水中的人鱼有些费力地抬起身子，人类的青年则半跪在柔软的沙滩上俯下身。人鱼修长纤瘦的双手触碰到了青年的脸颊，还带着海水冰凉温度的嘴唇碰到了人类青年光洁的前额。  
蜻蜓点水，一触即分，却能让金博洋感觉到羽生结弦在这一刻对他倾注的感情。  
“我们，就像以前那样，再也不分开了，羽生，你说好不好？”  
羽生结弦凭借鱼尾的力量跃上了礁石，任凭已经感到些许困倦的金博洋靠在自己的肩膀上，担心他往后倒去，羽生结弦用一只手臂将金博洋往自己怀里揽了揽。靠在羽生结弦怀里感到些许安定的金博洋有些含糊地说道。  
“嗯，我不会再离开天天了。”  
羽生结弦轻轻回应着他，然后金博洋就没有了声音。知道金博洋已经睡着的羽生结弦小心翼翼地将金博洋调整到半躺在自己怀里的姿势，尽量不吵醒他，自己凭着人鱼天生良好的精神力，一直守护着金博洋直到天明。  
东方渐渐浮现出鱼肚白，羽生结弦知道太阳即将升起，海面上出现了一条人鱼的身影。  
“结弦！结弦！”  
那条人鱼看清楚羽生结弦之后急切地呼喊着他的名字。  
羽生结弦朝她比了个手势，又指了指怀里的金博洋。  
“小声点，天天睡着了。”  
姐姐游到礁石前，打量了金博洋一眼，顿时什么都明白了。  
“他就是你的心上人么？长得还挺好看的。”  
“不止长得好看。”羽生结弦轻轻地开口，补充道，“他还有一颗善良的心。”  
姐姐看着他们：“我应该是答应过你，不会告诉父亲大人和母亲大人的吧？”  
“拜托了，姐姐。”  
姐姐莞尔一笑：“放心，我不说。这是你我之间的秘密哦。”  
她抬头仰望着鱼肚白的天空，鲜红色的太阳已经在远处的海平面上露出了一点点。  
“太阳就要升起来了，没想到我们居然玩了一晚上还没回家。”  
“天亮之后再回去也没有问题，父亲大人应该知道我们是出来玩了。”  
“嗯，父亲也应该不会知道他优秀听话的儿子会和一个人类在陆地上约会。”姐姐撇了撇嘴。  
羽生结弦知道自己没办法反驳便干脆不说话。  
他们不约而同地看向即将破晓的天空。  
太阳即将升起，崭新的一天即将开始。


	4. Chapter 4

金博洋醒过来的时候，发现自己正躺在自家那扇漆红色的大门前。眼看门打开了一条缝，有人正要一脚踏出来。  
“啊――”  
金博洋一嗓子差点破了音，倒是把那人吓得一个踉跄，扶住了门才没仰面朝天倒下去。  
“啊……对不起对不起，是文静姐啊。”  
从地上爬起来的金博洋还没来得及站直身体就连连鞠躬。  
刚才从金家大门走出来差点被吓得摔个七荤八素的人，正是金博洋除了父母以外最敬畏的姐姐，隋文静。  
此刻隋文静正抱着双手一脸狐疑地看着眼前差点被自己踩到的弟弟。  
“你昨天晚上哪去了？”  
隋文静单刀直入地问道。  
“呃……”金博洋脑子一空，顿时不知道怎么回答。  
“是不是和哪个女人出去过夜了？”  
金博洋顿时哭笑不得，但看着隋文静一本正经不像是开玩笑的脸，也只能在心里头吐槽一下自己的老大姐。  
“你一声不吭就自己一个人跑出去一晚上没回家，爸妈都快急出病了。你说你，都这么大个人了，还像个小孩子一样到处乱跑，万一出了什么事情，谁担当得起啊？”  
“我……”金博洋结结巴巴地开口想要辩解，却被隋文静一把拉进门里。  
“别在门口杵着了，有什么话进屋子说。”  
“……”  
被拉进客厅的金博洋此刻正和隋文静相对而坐，乖乖地承受来自隋文静审视的眼神。  
“你是说，你昨天晚上一晚没回家，是和一条人鱼在一起？”  
“对。”  
金博洋点点头。  
“那条人鱼，是我从小到大一直在寻找的。”  
“哦，就是你五岁的时候，你说要见人鱼，爸就叫人帮你抓回来，然后又被你放了的那条？”  
“是……是的。”  
“原来是和人鱼约会去了，挺有出息啊你。”  
“呃……”  
金博洋不知道怎么回答。  
“所以，你喜欢那条人鱼？”  
“算，算是吧。”  
“你想过你们以后会怎么样吗？”  
“想过，但是……”  
隋文静叹了口气。  
“天天，我知道你年轻，总会做出一些让爸妈无法理解的事情，就算你和那条人鱼是两情相悦，你告诉爸妈，他们又会怎么看？”  
“你做的事情，只要是你认为对的，对别人没有利害冲突的，姐姐都会支持你，包括你喜欢上了一条人鱼，这不算大事情，感情是可以超脱一切障碍的，不管是年龄还是身份，在你身上甚至是种族。你也长大了，爸妈也不能再管你太多了，在他们眼里，你喜欢谁无所谓，只要对你自己和家庭没有危害就可以。但也许你和一条人鱼在一起的事情公之于众的话，对家里造成什么影响你也不会不清楚吧？”  
隋文静语重心长地说了很多，而金博洋很久才开口。  
“文静姐，你说的我也都懂。但如果只是一桩为了家庭利益的婚姻，还有什么自由可言？”  
“爸妈说给我自由，但我没有绝对的自由，有些事情，还是要由他们来决定。”  
隋文静沉默良久，最终还是点了点头：  
“这件事情，你希望我告诉爸妈吗？”  
金博洋低下了头。  
“看样子，我应该不用说了。”  
隋文静看他有些犹豫不决，站起来走到金博洋旁边，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“别担心，爸妈问起来，我就说你还年轻，你不想那么早结婚，况且，不是还有你姐我和你聪哥在吗？”  
隋文静冲着他眨了眨眼睛。  
金博洋明白隋文静的意思，他站起来，朝着隋文静深深地鞠了一躬。  
如同前几天和羽生结弦约好的，金博洋还是等在那块礁石旁边。  
羽生结弦没有让他等太久，金博洋才等在那里不多半小时，羽生结弦便浮出了海面。  
“等了很久吧？”  
“只是一会儿而已。”  
这一次换金博洋脱下了鞋子和长裤踏进水里，羽生结弦在他身边游来游去。  
“天天，你还没有见过我姐姐吧？”  
“没见过，怎么了？”  
金博洋转过头。  
“我想让你见见她，起码想让天天知道还是有人支持我们在一起的。”  
没等金博洋说什么，羽生结弦已经钻入水中不见了。  
羽生结弦没让他等太久，过了一会儿，羽生结弦就拉着一条人鱼钻出了水面。  
金博洋本以为羽生结弦长得算很好看的人鱼了，看到羽生结弦身边的人鱼时，还是暗自惊叹了一下。  
裙带菜一样的黑色长发被海水淋湿，披在白皙的肩膀上，和羽生结弦有些相似的面容多了属于雌性的柔美，连她开口的声音也和羽生结弦十分相似，只是高了一些。  
“你好，我是结弦的姐姐，羽生纱绫。在结弦的家人当中我是唯一知道你们之间的故事的。”  
金博洋呆住了，他没想到和羽生结弦重逢后的第二次见面就见了家长。  
“上次天天困得睡着了，所以姐姐游上来的时候没见到。”  
“那次是你把我放在我家门口的？”金博洋立刻明白了什么。  
“人鱼不能离开水太久，而且你觉得就凭人鱼的尾巴能走那么远吗？”羽生结弦扬起颜色特别的尾巴在金博洋眼前晃了晃，“那会儿正好有个人类从海边经过，我就拜托他把你送回家啦。”  
“男的女的？”  
“看上去是个男的。”  
――什么叫看上去是个男的？  
金博洋哭笑不得：“那你没有问他叫什么吗？”  
“问了啊。”羽生结弦有点莫名其妙，“他说他叫什么聪来着。”  
――你们人鱼真的是鱼的记忆啊！  
――等等，难道是……  
“他叫韩聪吗？”  
金博洋忽然抓住羽生结弦的肩膀。  
“好像是的吧？”羽生结弦看向一脸不明所以的羽羽生纱绫，“是叫这个名字吧？”  
“应该是的。”羽生纱绫点点头。  
――哦我的上帝。  
此刻金博洋内心是极度崩溃的。  
自己和人鱼出来谈情说爱被发现也就算了，谈着谈着睡着了也就算了，误打误撞被自己未来姐夫带回家也就算了，但自己被横放在门口差点被出门的老大姐踩一脚是什么鬼？！  
金博洋现在恨不得马上冲回家去问个究竟。  
“天天，怎么了？”  
羽生结弦看着金博洋的脸色变青又变白再变红都快成了调色盘，终于忍不住发问。  
“没，没什么。”金博洋深呼吸着让自己忍住马上回去揪着人打破砂锅问到底的冲动，“你们的家人没有着急吗？”  
“我和结弦都成年之后父母就放心我们自己出去溜达了，而且人鱼一族倡导自由恋爱，只要自己喜欢的人鱼，带回去给父母过目就可以了。”羽生纱绫晃了晃右手，金博洋看清了她右手无名指上缠绕的一圈红珊瑚。  
“但结弦他为了等你，从来没有喜欢过任何其他的人鱼小姐。所以结弦他对你可是真的很喜欢，不是一般的喜欢。”羽生纱绫说道，“而且结弦说，你和他之间的约定他一直都记得。”  
听到羽生纱绫的话，金博洋看了一眼羽生结弦，而羽生结弦朝他点了点头。  
“他一直在等你，一等就是十几年。”  
金博洋愣了愣，而羽生结弦的看着他的眼神温柔且深情。  
“我也不在这里呆太久了。”羽生纱绫看懂了弟弟的目光中含着什么，便微微一笑，“还是多给你们一点时间好了。”  
说完，羽生纱绫便潜入水中，金博洋看见她的宝蓝色尾巴逐渐消失在更深色的海水中。  
当他还呆滞的时候，羽生结弦的手握住了金博洋的手，冰凉的温度让他打了个激灵。  
不过现在他的心却是温暖的。  
“羽生……”金博洋有些哽咽地开口。  
“对不起……让你等了这么久，如果不是我的话你可以不用等那么长时间的……”  
有温热的液体划过他的脸颊，却有一只冰凉的手替他拭去，滑到嘴角的咸涩液体，分不清是泪水还是海水。  
“天天不也是等了我很久吗？”羽生结弦微笑着看着他。  
――你不用感到抱歉。  
――因为我们互相都坚守着彼此的约定。  
――因为我们坚信我们还会再重逢，所以我们都为此等待了很久。  
金博洋凝视着羽生结弦漆黑的瞳孔，然后缓缓闭眼。羽生结弦也闭上眼睛，湿淋淋的双手轻轻地捧起金博洋的脸颊，慢慢凑过去，转开了一点角度，然后小心而又坚定地，吻下去。  
羽生结弦能感觉到金博洋也在吻他，但带着些许青涩和生硬，他舔开了金博洋的唇，慢慢地将自己的气息通过这个吻渡过去。  
感觉到被对方入侵的些许不适，金博洋本能地伸出手臂缠上羽生结弦修长的脖颈，指尖触碰到他被海水打湿的头发。羽生结弦将金博洋圈在自己湿淋淋的怀抱里，按住金博洋的后颈将他压向自己，从原本的小心翼翼变得热烈而露骨。  
被羽生结弦忽然变得热情的吻弄得有些头晕脑胀喘不过气来的金博洋松开一只手，轻轻推着羽生结弦的肩膀，而羽生结弦在金博洋的呼吸边停留了好一会儿，才有些恋恋不舍地松开。  
“呼……”金博洋红着脸喘着气看着眼前还神色泰然的羽生结弦，手臂软软地抬起来指着对方的鼻子，“你们人鱼……都不需要呼吸吗？”  
羽生结弦眨了眨眼睛：“你认为呢？”  
不甘心地承认了种族差距的金博洋软软地靠在羽生结弦的肩膀上，羽生结弦将他拥进怀里，凑在他的耳边，轻声开口：  
“我的心情已经传达给天天了，天天接下来要怎么回答我呢？”  
清冽的声音中夹杂着温热的气息让金博洋浑身一颤――他不得不承认羽生结弦在某一个奇怪的方面是有绝对主动权的。  
于是金博洋也凑在了他的耳边，略微张开嘴唇，却用他认为最坚定的声音，说出了他的答案。  
那一个，令羽生结弦听了之后，笑靥如花的答案。


	5. Chapter 5

金博洋回家之后才意识到一个问题。  
――衣服湿透了。  
以至于刚进门，就听见隋文静一声大吼：  
“你又跑到哪里去了？！”  
金博洋被吓了一大跳，连带隋文静旁边一脸惊悚被吓得不轻的未来姐夫。  
没错，是姓韩名聪的未来姐夫。  
“又去约会了？”隋文静审视地看着他。  
金博洋本已经不想辩解，谁料旁边韩聪还小声地补了一刀：  
“是和人鱼吧……”  
“你别说话，我知道！”隋文静瞪了一眼韩聪，韩聪立刻顺从地噤声。  
金博洋立刻回过神想起自己还有事情要好好问问自己尊敬并且妻管严属性的姐夫。  
“聪哥，那天是你把我从羽生那里带回家的？”  
“什么时候？”  
韩聪的反应在金博洋意料之中。  
“你说呢？”  
“哦――就是那天对吧？”韩聪恍然大悟。  
金博洋和隋文静静静地看着他。  
“那天晚上你不见了，家里人都快急出病了，就把你文静姐和我全用一个电话召回来，然后分头出去你可能去的地方找你，你爸妈和文静姐都没找到，我去海边找的时候，就看见一条人鱼坐在礁石上，你躺在他怀里睡着了，然后他冲着我招了招手，我就过去了。我看那条人鱼挺和善的，就留了个名字，然后就把你一路背回来了。就是这样。”  
“原来如此。”  
但金博洋并没决定就此罢休。  
“既然你把我背回来了，那你为什么把我横放在门口？”  
“那会儿挺晚的，家里头灯都灭了，门也锁了，我不好意思打扰两位老人家，就把你放门口啦，我想你这么大个人了会自己爬起来的，就自己回去了。”  
金博洋看着韩聪一脸理所当然的表情，差点没跳起来。  
“你不知道我那天差点被文静姐踩到吗？”  
“那和我有什么关系咯？”  
隋文静看着怼来怼去的金博洋和韩聪很是恨铁不成钢。  
“那你也不能就把我往门口一放啊！”  
“我又没有你们家钥匙，我要是撬锁的话不成了私闯民宅了那可是犯法的啊！你想要你姐夫坐牢吗？”  
“你坐牢和我有什么关系啊？”  
“姓金的小弟弟哟你就这么希望我进牢房？”  
“你也不想想你是怎么对我的！”  
“好了你们给我适可而止！这不是重点！”  
隋文静一到这个时候就觉得能掐住话头并把一路跑歪的话题给硬生生拧巴回来的自己真的很累。  
“天天，有一件事情，爸妈让我们和你商量。就是你爸那个死对头家的千金小姐，今天带着她妈亲自到咱爸那儿去了，说是希望能早点就关于两家联姻的事情做个决定。本来爸推脱说你已经有喜欢的人了，可那位小姐的妈真不像咱们妈那样好惹，她当场就放狠话，说如果不同意，就要让爸付出代价。”  
“那位老人家脾气可是硬得很。”韩聪摇摇头。  
“如果这婚不结，她就要让他家先生用特别手段把你们爸的资产全都搜刮得一分不剩。”  
“本来你爸也不想强求你结婚的，但人家都这么说了，他自然不能不答应。”  
金博洋咬了咬牙。  
“不管怎么样，我坚决不娶她！”  
“天天，你得为家里着想。”  
隋文静苦口婆心。  
“我不要这种只为了家庭而存在的婚姻！”  
“那你想怎么办？告诉爸你想和人鱼结婚？”  
隋文静一个问题却击中金博洋的心。  
“而且你也不用一定要整天和那位小姐在一起，夫妻之间总要给对方空间的不是？”  
韩聪接着说道。  
金博洋沉默了很久，终于低低地开口：  
“这件事，我想我需要一个人想想……聪哥，对爸妈说，我还要考虑一下。”  
“行。我会对你爸妈说的。你放心考虑吧。有什么要帮忙的，尽管对我和你文静姐说。”  
“你看你衣服都湿透了，赶紧去洗个澡换身衣服吧，不管你去了哪儿都等会儿再说，着凉就不是什么好事了，快去！”  
隋文静不管三七二十一就把金博洋往卫生间方向推，到了门口之后直接把金博洋一脚踢进去。  
“衣服会给你拿的，你先把湿衣服脱给我！我帮你去洗！”  
“静静你是越来越贤惠了吗？”  
“再多说一句我小心我旱地拔你啊！”  
“不不不，不敢多嘴……”  
“聪哥你不能这么没骨气啊。”  
“小弟弟你快去洗你的澡吧这儿没你的事！”  
“什么！文静姐！聪哥他欺负我！”  
“都多大了还欺负你？你好欺负吗？”  
“你再说真的旱地拔你了啊！”  
……  
“伯母，天天他还不打算答应结婚，说是要考虑一下，您转告一下伯父吧。”  
“好，我知道了，辛苦你了，小韩。”  
金夫人挂掉电话，转过头看向金先生。  
“天天这孩子还真是不急。”  
“随他吧，天天有他的打算，我们不能一直用家庭理教束缚他。”金先生往后靠在椅背上。  
“但是，你那边真的没关系吗？”  
“如果他们要动真格我也没有办法，毕竟是人家有主动权，实在不行，就只能委屈天天了。”  
“唉。”  
金夫人叹了一口气。  
“但愿吧。”  
将近入夜，金博洋独自坐在海边。  
同样是这个时候的那一天，他和分别了十多年的人鱼重逢。但是原本再也不分开的约定，似乎没有那么坚固了。  
金博洋承认自己并非那种性格坚强勇敢的人，光是对羽生结弦说出真相，就足以让他退缩。  
如果自己真的说了，他的人鱼会很伤心吧？  
游上海面的羽生结弦看见了金博洋满怀愁绪的样子，有些担心地拉住他的手。  
“天天有什么不开心的事情？”  
一句像往常那样的问候，金博洋却犹豫了很久。  
“我问你，羽生，如果我和别人在一起了，你会难过吗？”  
这个问题让羽生结弦疑惑地看了他很久。  
“为什么你会问出这种问题？”  
“羽生，有些事情我不得不告诉你。”金博洋将人鱼冰冷的手握在手心里。  
“我爸爸的老对手，逼着我和他的女儿结婚。否则，爸爸的资产会有危险。”  
“那天天是怎么想的呢？”  
“我……”  
金博洋语塞。  
“我也不要求天天一定要遵守我们的约定，毕竟对你来说，还是家庭和亲人更重要一些。”  
“可是你对我来说也很重要啊！”金博洋打断羽生结弦，“我们都等了对方足足十七年，我怎么能说放手就放手？羽生，在你眼里我就是这样肤浅、容易放弃的人吗？”  
“天天不是这样的人！”羽生结弦的语气也急促起来，“我只是希望天天能够分得清孰轻孰重，你为了自己牺牲整个家庭，你觉得值得吗？”  
“这么说，你也是想让我尽早娶那位小姐是吗？羽生，我在你心里到底重不重要？”  
“当然重要！”  
“那你知道等了十七年的人居然毫无情义地违反了你和他的约定，你不会感到失望吗？羽生，你的心可真大啊！”  
“天天，你说这些到底是什么意思？我不懂你到底想要表达什么！”  
金博洋不知道自己是怎么忽然横下心来，干脆甩开羽生结弦的手，正视他的眼睛。  
“好，那我就告诉你。我喜欢的是那位小姐，我们会按照家人的想法结婚，也好缓解两家人的矛盾。而你，羽生结弦，在我眼里已经什么都不是了！”  
羽生结弦静静地看着金博洋说完这些话，垂下眼角，眼睛里仿佛失去了神采。  
他凝视着他曾经最喜欢的金博洋的眼睛，有些悲伤地笑了。  
“既然天天这么说了，那我也不必继续自作多情了。”  
“原来我自始至终，都是在自我催眠啊。”  
“天天，我最后再问一次，你真的不后悔吗？”  
金博洋倔强的眼神昭示着他的内心，而羽生结弦此刻的笑容无奈而绝望。  
“那，天天要幸福哦。”  
羽生结弦已经潜入水中，再也不见他的身影。  
金博洋看着自己方才还被羽生结弦握住的手，放在了心口。  
刚才违心的话语，此刻便让金博洋痛不欲生。  
“对不起……羽生……”  
金博洋轻轻地开口，声音是他难以想象的哽咽与满含悲伤。  
他的人鱼，已经受伤了吧。  
“羽生，这样于你于我都是最好的结局。”  
“爸，妈，我决定了，我同意这门婚事。”  
金博洋的回答让金夫人和金先生又惊又喜。  
“婚礼什么时候举办，你们来决定吧。”  
隋文静和韩聪难以置信地看着他。  
明明……之前那么抗拒的。  
“天天……发生了什么事情吗？”  
金博洋的态度却让他们无可奈何。  
“我和羽生，分手了。”  
隋文静难以置信地看着他。  
“文静，我们先出去吧，让他一个人想想。”  
“哎！韩聪你！”  
“韩聪你干什么？”  
看着韩聪一言不发拉着自己就往外跑，隋文静简直丈二和尚摸不着头脑。  
“既然天天不愿意回答我们，我们就去问问他说的那个‘羽生’，说不定能知道发生了什么。”  
“可你要怎么找到他？你又没有那个‘羽生’给的珊瑚石？”  
“总会有别的办法的。”  
如隋文静所料，韩聪采用的是最笨的办法。  
“叫羽生的――你出来――”  
隋文静静静地看着他扯着嗓子双手作喇叭状围在嘴巴边上冲着一片平静的海面大吼大叫。  
“羽生――你出来――”  
在韩聪吼了第三句之后，隋文静终于忍不住制止他。  
“得了吧，别叫了，跟个傻子似的。”  
“但总得问清楚好给天天做心理疏导啊！”  
韩聪正打算继续辩解，有人影游上了海面。  
“诶，你看，羽生出现了吧？”  
但那并不是羽生结弦，而是姐姐羽生纱绫。  
“你是那天的人类吧？”她认出韩聪的脸之后便快速游到韩聪的面前，脸上带着焦急的表情。  
“你们知道结弦去哪儿了吗？”  
“我们也在找他，你是他家人吗？”  
“我是结弦的姐姐，现在我们全家都在找他，结弦他不知道去哪里了！”  
韩聪和隋文静内心一沉。  
“他没有去找天天。”  
“结弦不可能到陆地上去的，除非……”羽生纱绫顿了顿，“除非他……”  
隋文静明白了羽生纱绫的意思，她也想到了那个小时候听过的故事，那时候她还并不相信，直到羽生结弦出现。现在，这个故事中的桥段正在自己眼前一点点地发生。  
“你不要着急，我们也会想办法去找。你告诉我们，你弟弟前些天回去后有没有什么异常？”韩聪开门见山地问道。  
羽生纱绫则是想了想。  
“他就像往常一样。”  
“但我们问过天天，他说他和你弟弟分手了。”  
羽生纱绫倒吸一口凉气：  
“结弦他和天天……不是自从重逢之后就再也没有分开过吗？”  
“我们也不知道发生了什么，才会到海边来想找你弟弟问问清楚，但是你弟弟也不见了。”  
“我想，即使是结弦自己告诉我，我也不太会相信，何况以我们的关系他没有必要欺骗我。”羽生纱绫说道。  
“我现在最担心的，就是结弦像我们人鱼一族传说的故事那样，去那个地方……”  
“也许，悲剧要重演了吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

大群的白鸽在空中自由地飞翔着，浑厚的钟声一下下回荡在人们耳畔，满园鲜花盛开着的教堂，此时坐满了人。  
“天天要幸福哦。”  
羽生结弦清澈的声音在耳边回荡着。  
金博洋使劲地摇了摇头，试图将脑海中羽生结弦的身影抹去。他看着教堂的大门，那里即将出现的是他未来的新娘――即使他内心希望这只是一场梦。梦醒了，自己还能和羽生结弦过着相依相伴、风平浪静的日子。  
但是他不能如愿。  
礼堂里一片肃静，如约而来的人们都带着期待的神情，看着他们认为最是天作之合的一对新人。  
一袭白衣、白纱遮面的新娘在父亲的牵引下向他走过来，金博洋不用猜都能知道面纱下新娘的表情有多喜悦。  
他走上前去，只有过几面之缘的新娘在他面前停下来，新娘的父亲郑重地把新娘的手放在金博洋手中，点了点头示意。  
金博洋也只是点了点头，然后牵着新娘的手，一路走到等候已久的牧师身边。  
还是那套金博洋听了无数次身边的友人和亲人说过的措辞，他已经无心再去听。  
“那么金博洋先生，您是否同意娶面前这位小姐为妻，一生一世只爱护她一人，在她最需要的时候陪伴在她的身边？”  
“我……”  
看着眼前新娘兴奋的神情，金博洋犹豫了一下，终是说出了那三个字。  
“我同意。”  
“我不同意。”  
有一个声音和金博洋的声音同时响起，金博洋循着声音的来源和众人的目光看向教堂的大门，出现的身影让他顿时呆住了。  
还是那张自己曾经熟悉的清秀脸庞，那双深邃的黑色眼睛中，曾经也只有他的身影存在。  
――羽生结弦。  
金博洋脑海中只冒出了这个名字。  
但眼前的羽生结弦不知用了什么方法，他那条曾经的由宝石蓝渐变到淡绿色的鱼尾已经被人类的双腿所替代，红白交间的华丽服饰衬得他的身形更加修长。他凝视着金博洋，一步一步向他走过来。  
金博洋忽然想起了小时候自己曾经非常着迷的人鱼公主的故事。故事中的人鱼公主从海底的女巫那里用动听的声音为代价要到了把鱼尾变成人类双腿的魔药，而她将在成为人类后，每走一步都像走在刀尖上，流着血。  
现在的羽生结弦，就像故事中说的那样，看似优雅地每走一步都如同行走在刀尖上，而他的心，也许正在因为自己而滴血。  
“牧师先生，我不同意。”  
黑衣牧师惊讶地看着眼前衣着华丽、容颜清秀的青年，他和新娘的表情都因为这个忽然出现的青年而呆滞了。  
“请问您是……”  
“我觉得我没有说出我名字的必要，因为，我只是来这里带走一个人。”羽生结弦平静地说道，然后从腰带上的刀套中缓缓抽出了一把泛着寒光的匕首。  
“你……你到底是谁！你要做什么？”  
新娘的声音颤抖着响起。  
“请在场的各位不要阻止我，否则，新娘就会有生命危险。”羽生结弦朝着场下表情各异却不约而同不敢有所行动的人们说道，之后他转过身，朝金博洋伸出了他的左手。  
“天天，跟着我离开这儿吧。”  
即使是明了事理的隋文静和韩聪，也在场下露出了震惊的神情。  
金博洋久久地看着他，而羽生结弦用深邃的眼睛看着他，仿佛有无限吸引力，将他的目光牢牢地固定在羽生结弦的身上。  
“好。”  
金博洋最终伸出了手，握住了羽生结弦的手。  
他们就这样缓缓地走出了教堂，而迫于羽生结弦手中的匕首的威胁，没有一个人敢阻止他们。  
金博洋任由羽生结弦牵引着他，漫无目的地慢慢走着，而他已经预知道羽生结弦将要带他去哪。  
“羽生。”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么，你会出现？”  
羽生结弦微微笑了。  
“是因为你。”  
“你知道我真的怎么想吗？”  
“我都知道。”  
金博洋抓住他的肩膀。  
“可你什么都不知道！”他脱口而出，“羽生，你从人鱼变成人，可是要很大代价的！”  
“为了你，我愿意付出一切代价。”  
这句话让金博洋欲言又止。  
他平静下来，看了一眼羽生结弦，忽然抓过羽生结弦的手腕，将他手中的匕首调转方向对准自己的胸口，直直地刺下去。  
这一切的动作令羽生结弦根本来不及反应，匕首已经没入金博洋的身体，鲜红色的液体带着甜腥的气味染上了金博洋胸口的衣襟。  
“天天！你……”  
羽生结弦眼疾手快将金博洋抱在臂弯里，自己也顺势跪在了柔软的沙子上，鲜血染红了他右半侧白色的衣袖，他看着金博洋的眼睛，嘴唇哆嗦着说不出完整的话。  
“要让你变回去……我只记得这个办法……”金博洋笑了，“童话中，变成了人的人鱼公主要用自己最爱的人的血，才能变回人鱼继续在海底生活，我也想试一试，能不能让你变回去。”  
有泪水滴在他的眼角，是羽生结弦的眼泪。  
金博洋不禁有些震惊，因为这是羽生结弦第一次在他面前流泪。  
“天天……你为什么会这样认为呢……”  
“因为你……可是我最喜欢的人鱼啊。”  
金博洋抬起手，轻轻贴上羽生结弦的脸颊。  
羽生结弦握着放在自己脸颊上的手，感受着来自金博洋慢慢流逝的生命力，闭上了眼睛。  
“天天，你一定……要听我讲完一切。”  
“你说，我都听着。”  
和金博洋分别后回到海底的羽生结弦整整一天都难以平复悲伤的情绪，而他忽然想起母亲给自己和姐姐讲述的一位人鱼祖先的传说。  
“人鱼公主为了到陆地上去寻找她心爱的人，独自去了海妖那里以美妙的声音为代价换来了能够把鱼尾变成人腿的魔药，而她变成人之后，每走一步都像是走在刀尖上。”  
想到了这里的羽生结弦，不顾一切地游出了王宫大门，向他所知道的那个地点游去。  
那是在海底的最深处，最黑暗的地方，一路上，羽生结弦数次被长着刺的黑色藤蔓植物缠住手臂和尾巴，当他用携带着防身的骨刀斩断那些植物并且从自己身上扯下来扔掉时，他的手臂上多出了许多细小的血痕，尾鳍上也留下了划痕。  
而羽生结弦无视这些细微的痛感，继续向前游。  
有食人鱼张着血盆大口朝他直扑过来，羽生结弦当机立断将手中的刀挥出，刺入食人鱼的眼睛。  
一路上还有很多不知名的植物阻碍他，但羽生结弦迅速游过让它们自己缠在了一起，终于，一座黑色的城堡矗立在不远处。门口没有守卫，羽生结弦径直游了进去。  
“真央。”  
羽生结弦叫出了正在忙碌的人鱼的名字。  
浅田真央转过来，看到羽生结弦的脸，她手上的动作停了停。  
“原来是你啊，羽生王子。”浅田真央慢慢地说道，“怎么有空到这里来？”  
“当然是有事情才来，不过，你在这里倒是不会寂寞。”  
“外面的世界流传着海巫师一族的长相有多么恐怖。虽然现在已经不像传闻那样了，但我也不高兴出去了，省得被发现身份然后被追着打。”浅田真央扬了扬手中的勺子，“自己在这里研究那些稀奇古怪的东西，倒还觉得有点乐趣。”  
“那我就说正事吧。你有那种把人鱼变成人的药吗？”  
浅田真央点点头：“有。”  
“但是你要它干什么？”  
“我要到陆地上去，找一个人。”  
“难不成你就想像你们的那位人鱼祖先，到陆地上去寻找你心爱的人？”浅田真央笑了，她的笑容中带着毫不留情的戏谑。  
“真没想到我们敬爱的羽生王子殿下会有这样的想法。”  
“对。”  
羽生结弦看着浅田真央兀自笑着，但很快浅田真央也收起笑容，态度变得郑重起来。  
“你想过会有什么后果吗？也许结果已经在那位祖先的故事当中很清晰地说明了。”  
“我知道。”  
羽生结弦指了指自己的喉咙。  
“我的声音。”  
“以及如果我爱的人不爱我，我会变成泡沫。”  
浅田真央听着，她转而想了想，游到了到一个锈迹斑斑的箱子前，打开了箱锁，从最底层拿出了一个黑色的小罐子，以及一把锋利的匕首。  
“你倒是很清楚。”浅田真央一边说着一边游到他的面前。  
“变成人类的药在这个罐子里，而这把匕首也就送给你防身吧，我看你手臂上多了不少伤口。”  
“不需要代价吗？”羽生结弦接过浅田真央手上的东西。  
“我可以破例不收取你的代价，你的嗓音，可以留着你和你的爱人告别时说出你最想说的话，但最后的结果，你也只能在最后的时刻明白。”浅田真央如此说道，“而且一旦变成人类，你是没有办法再变回人鱼的。”  
“而且……如果你不能如愿……”  
羽生结弦沉默片刻，终于点了点头。  
“我知道了，谢谢你，真央。”  
“不客气，祝你好运。”  
“所以，我是没有办法再变回去了。”  
“原来，是这样……”  
“所以天天刚才那样做我不能理解。”羽生结弦带着苦涩的笑容看着他，“也很心痛。”  
金博洋静静地看着羽生结弦，羽生结弦也深深地凝望着他。  
“羽生……”金博洋低声地念叨着羽生结弦的名字，这使得羽生结弦把他下意识地抱得更紧。  
“你……能答应我一件事情吗？”  
“你说，天天说的话，我都答应。”  
金博洋闻言笑了，他断断续续地说道：  
“找一个你喜欢的……也喜欢你的女孩子……陪在你身边……这样的话…你也不至于太寂寞。我的人鱼长得这么好看……一定有很多女孩子喜欢……”  
羽生结弦将他靠在自己的肩头，紧紧拥住他，他很多次将金博洋这样抱在怀里，所以他知道这样不会让金博洋伤心。  
“谢谢你……一直陪着我……虽然……迟了十七年……”  
他发觉到怀里的人变得越来越无力，抱紧他的同时，羽生结弦发现自己开始流泪。泪水一滴一滴地落下，滴落在金博洋的伤口上，混进了汩汩流出的鲜血中。  
――当我发现我终于能拥抱你的时候，你却马上要离我而去。  
――命运是一个奇妙的东西，它残忍地让我们分离，我们却要感谢它，因为也是命运，才让我们相遇，才让我们在一起。  
“我不要和别人成家，我也不可能按照你说的去做。”  
“因为，我最爱天天了啊。”  
――我不仅仅是喜欢你，而且我爱你。  
金博洋微微睁大了双眼，很快他就笑了。  
“羽生，我也爱你。”  
羽生结弦的脸近在眼前，他被泪水沾湿了的睫毛轻轻地颤抖着，温柔而深情地亲吻着金博洋已经渐渐苍白的嘴唇。  
金博洋也闭上了眼睛，小心翼翼地回吻着他的人鱼。  
不同于第一次接吻的青涩和热烈，这个吻满含着悲伤，是他们之间最后诀别的吻，一生一世的感情，都倾注在这一吻当中。  
当这个吻结束的时候，金博洋的气息也终究消失殆尽。  
羽生结弦轻轻地站起身，抱着在他怀中如同睡着了一般的金博洋，走到大海边。  
他最后看了一眼自己最珍重却已经逝去的爱人，蹲下身，将怀里的金博洋轻轻放在水中。失去了支撑的金博洋的身体开始渐渐向海水中滑去，一点一点，黑色的海水开始吞噬着他的身体。  
“我爱你，金博洋，天天。”  
第一次也是最后一次完整地叫他的名字。  
金博洋的嘴角，那一抹微笑没有淡去，维持着最后的那个姿势，在黑色的海水中渐渐下沉，面容愈来愈模糊，直至消失。  
羽生结弦眺望着远方，眼神带着凄凉和绝望，却透露着决绝。  
夕阳西下，晚霞染红了半边天，而他，等待着浅田真央所说的“最后的时刻”的到来。  
顺着泡沫飞来的方向，羽生结弦看到了自己逐渐融化的脚。  
――故事中的人鱼公主，如果得不到心爱之人的爱，就会变成泡沫飞走。   
――而你，就反过来吧。如果你杀死了自己最心爱的爱人，那你就会变成泡沫。  
羽生结弦眼睁睁看着自己渐渐化作泡沫，他的嘴角，扬起了一抹释然的微笑。  
“原来这样也很漂亮啊……”  
折射着夕阳的光辉的，美丽的泡沫。  
泡沫随风而逝，只有几个透明的泡泡落在地上，溅起细小的水花后，也消失不见。  
只有那一颗珊瑚石，面对着即将来临的黄昏。  
没有人能听见吧。  
大海的声音。  
――――――正文END――――――


	7. 番外篇：《轮回·重生之境》

他的眼前是一片海洋，湛蓝的天空在尽头与海洋交接成一片。  
脚下是并不高的山崖，自己的怀中则存在着明显的重量，自己左手的衣袖，被不明红色液体染成一片刺眼的红。  
――是血吗？  
怀中是一张陌生的脸，却清秀得令他看呆。  
那人脸上带着凄凉却幸福的笑容，对他说：  
“我爱你。”  
――他的爱人，是我吗？  
他不由自主低下头去，吻住那双嘴唇，极尽温柔缱绻的亲吻。  
――我……为什么这样做？  
怀里的陌生脸庞带着笑容冰凉了。  
然后他蹲下身去，将怀中的身体沉入水中，自己的身体开始化为泡沫――  
羽生结弦猛地睁开眼睛，摸摸自己的眼角，有湿滑的液体。  
——是眼泪。  
又是这个莫名却悲伤的梦。  
最近的羽生结弦始终在反反复复地做这个梦，一闭上眼睛，就是这一幕幕悲伤的画面。  
他甩了甩头，试图忘记梦里的情境。  
羽生结弦所在的高校是重点学校，而羽生结弦本人又是这些学生中才貌俱佳的佼佼者，自然不乏各路追求者，但羽生结弦从未动过心。  
“羽生大天才！”  
身后的女声不用想都知道是谁。  
“早，真央姐。”  
羽生结弦礼貌地打招呼。  
浅田真央一如既往活力四射地蹦达到他身后，水手服上红色领巾打成的蝴蝶结随着她轻盈的步子飘来飘去。  
“今天没有和高桥学长在一起吗？”  
羽生结弦与她并肩而走，一边问道。  
浅田真央撇了撇嘴：  
“大辅这几天要准备专业考试，早就一头扎进图书馆出不来了。真是的，说好给我辅导一下理科的。”  
“真央姐不是很擅长理科吗？”  
“那是我临时抱佛脚提上去的啦，其实底子差得没话说。”  
羽生结弦还真的没话说了。  
“对了，我听说，你们年级好像要转来一个外国留学生。”浅田真央手指支成八字托着下巴，“不过我们学校你懂的，也不是第一次有外国学生来了。”  
羽生结弦没说话，他对这些事情并不感兴趣，浅田真央也没有再开口。  
他们和一个男生擦肩而过，而羽生结弦不经意间瞥到了他的脸。  
——那张脸……好像在哪里见过。  
“怎么了？”  
浅田真央看到羽生结弦停下来，回头问道。  
羽生结弦凝视着对方的背影，良久才离去。  
他被某个人抱在怀里，胸口传来一阵阵刺痛，他能感到有鲜血从他身体里流出。  
抱着自己的是个陌生的人，容颜如玉让他莫名熟悉，而自己居然开口用无比凄凉绝望的声音对着自己根本不认识的人说道：  
“我爱你。”  
然后，抱着自己的人就吻了下来。  
虽然不知所措但仍然留有知觉的他被放了下来，周身立刻被冰冷的海水包围。  
他在水中慢慢地下沉，岸上的景象越来越模糊。  
直到他即将被海水吞噬时，金博洋睁开了眼睛。  
又做梦了，而且还是这个梦。  
金博洋不知道为什么，最近一直在反反复复做这个梦，每当他即将在梦里沉入水底时他总会忽然醒过来。  
“梦里那个人到底是谁呢？”  
每一次醒过来的金博洋总会在迷糊中十分纳闷。  
当他看到墙上的钟时，吓得一个鲤鱼打挺从床上蹦起来，换上白衬衫黑西裤再胡乱打上蓝领带，拎起包趿着一双运动鞋踢踢踏踏地冲出门。  
――今天是到新学校报到的日子啊。  
金博洋原本在自己国内读书，而父亲好巧不巧被调到国外工作，混混沌沌的金博洋就背着母亲及其家人“好好读书”的意愿跟着父亲到新的学校去了。  
这是一所重点学校，金博洋就算在国内成绩再拔尖，也不敢再吃老底，况且，他还需要过语言这一关，奇形怪状的文字就足以让他头疼很久了。  
一路冲进学校，金博洋才来得及继续捯饬自己，然后再一路向教学楼冲过去，都没有注意到和他擦肩而过的男生女生盯着他看了很久。  
然而金博洋又花了很长时间才摸清楚自己被安排的教室在哪里，等到他走到教室门口时，讲台上的老师看了他一眼，然后便微笑着让他进来。  
“我们今天的主角迟到了呢。”她说道。  
“请这位同学自我介绍一下吧。”  
金博洋酝酿了一下，鬼使神差地走到讲台上，向台下深深地鞠了一躬，额头差点磕到讲台。  
“我的名字是金博洋，我……”金博洋那并不流利的日语打了个磕巴，“我来自中国，是今天刚转来本校的，请大家多指教。”  
然后他又鞠了一躬，这回则是在讲台上磕到了。  
台下的学生包括老师都忍俊不禁，发出了笑声。  
“金同学有点激动哈。”老师憋住笑说道。  
“你的位子……”她扫了一眼教室，位于窗边的羽生结弦旁边有个空位子，就指了指，“就坐羽生同学旁边吧。”  
金博洋兴许是还没从刚刚磕到脑袋的事情当中回过神来，一步一个踉跄朝着自己的座位走过去，然后坐了下来，旁边的男生对他露出了友善的笑容。  
“我叫羽生结弦。以后我们就是同学了。”  
金博洋又重新把自己的名字说了一遍，对方照着口型和发音读准之后，金博洋便就着老师讲课的当儿开始发呆。  
新的课本自己还没好好读过，又是最难懂的国语课，金博洋看着羽生结弦一边在课本上用隽秀的字迹记笔记，一边专注着听讲的侧脸，莫名有一种熟悉感。  
――他好像梦里的那个人啊。  
这是金博洋的反应，然而他很快便摇了摇头。  
――改天让羽生给自己讲讲语法吧。  
“羽生，一起吃午饭吧。”  
金博洋用他并不流利的日语主动说道。  
羽生结弦点了点头：“好啊。顺便给你介绍一下我的前辈们。他们可都是学校里的大人物。”  
金博洋提起了包，才发现自己装便当的盒子忘记带了。  
羽生结弦笑着看向他：  
“那就让你尝尝我姐姐的手艺吧。”  
羽生结弦领着金博洋来到吃午饭时最常坐的一棵樱花树下，已经有一男一女等在那里。  
“羽生！这里这里！”  
那个女子起身向他招了招手。  
羽生结弦和金博洋在浅田真央和高桥大辅面前相对而坐后，浅田真央好奇地问道：“这是你的新同学？”  
“嗯，他叫金博洋，是中国人。博洋君，这两位就是我的前辈，浅田真央和高桥大辅，他们都是理科高材生。”  
“没有说的那么好啦。”浅田真央笑着晃了晃手，“我旁边这位才是理科大神。”  
高桥大辅不好意思地点了点头  
“对了，博洋君也是理科生吗？”浅田真央嚼着一个饭团问道。  
“勉强算是吧。”  
见金博洋有些拘谨，羽生结弦开口道：  
“博洋君不必太拘束，真央姐和高桥学长都很好相处的。”  
“像羽生一样称呼我就好了。”浅田真央说道。  
“说起来……我和羽生见面的时候，我觉得好像在哪里见过一样，有种莫名的熟悉感。”  
“也许是你们在哪里见过？”浅田真央半开玩笑地说道，“也许是你们上辈子就见过呢。”  
“肯定不是啦。”羽生结弦正色道，“我和博洋君，都是第一次见面。”  
“嘛，开玩笑的。”浅田真央咽下饭团，又拿起了一个寿司，“但是羽生在学校里很受欢迎，很多女孩子都喜欢他，可他从来没有动心过。他的姐姐倒是早早地就谈了对象。”  
“羽生还有姐姐？”  
“纱绫姐那时候可是才貌双全的奇女子。”浅田真央回忆道，“她还算得上是我的前辈。”  
“有机会真想见一见啊。”金博洋不由得露出期待的神情。  
“她是艺术家，现在尚且不在这里，不过我和羽生倒是和她保持着联系，什么时候问问她能够回来吧。”  
浅田真央应允着，忽然话锋一转。  
“你应该想好自己要加入什么社团了吧？”  
金博洋摇摇头，他对这个学校有些什么特别的社团还一知半解。  
“很多大系别都可以划分为很多小的社团。比如说艺术系，就有美术社、合唱社，理科系有化学实验社、地理研究社，文学系有国语研究社、外文翻译社。体育系就更多了，有弓道社、空手道社、游泳社、羽毛球社、滑冰社等等。”  
金博洋听着浅田真央用极快的语速数着他还没有熟悉的一堆社团，只听清楚了最后一句。  
“我和大辅是化学实验社的，羽生是滑冰社的，我们都可以带你去参观一下我们所在的社团是什么样的。嗯，那就吃完午饭，带你去看看吧。”  
“好啊好啊！”  
午饭后，高桥大辅照例要去教师办公室和老师一起探讨他的考题，浅田真央便顺理成章地带着金博洋和羽生结弦去了一趟化学实验室。  
打开门，就有一阵刺鼻的化学试剂的味道扑面而来，实验室的桌子上摆放着装着颜色各异的化学试剂的瓶瓶罐罐和各种仪器。  
“这一次倒是整理好了。以前和他们讲了无数次都还是听不进去。”  
浅田真央抱怨道。  
金博洋皱着眉头捂着鼻子看着神情自若的羽生结弦和浅田真央，忍不住一句中文脱口而出：  
“这地方真难闻！”  
浅田真央转过脑袋看着他：“你说什么？”  
羽生结弦赶紧打圆场：“啊，那个，博洋君的意思是他受不了这里化学药品的味道所以想快点离开。真央姐，我们去滑冰社吧。”  
“也是，一般人在这里待不到五分钟就会嚷嚷着要出去的。”

再到体育馆的三楼，是一片冰场，金博洋放眼望去，只有为数不多的几个人正在冰面上来回滑行着。  
金博洋换上浅田真央刚刚从训练室翻出来的一双黑色冰鞋，系上鞋带，小心翼翼地上冰。  
他小时候曾学过一段时间的滑冰，本身自己的运动神经也还可以，所以在场上来回滑行对他来说没什么问题。他在冰场上滑了一个大圈之后便回到原处，浅田真央也正好回到那里。  
“羽生呢？”金博洋四处张望。  
“他，马上就来哦。”浅田真央神秘地笑笑，又灵活地滑开来，冰刀在冰上磨出尖锐的声音。  
金博洋正纳闷，忽然场上的学生都陆续滑离冰场，灯光也变暗了。  
“博洋君，先从冰场上滑下来吧。”浅田真央拉着金博洋，才发现周围的学生都不约而同地在挡板附近停了下来，脸上的表情都带着期待，像是等着什么人出现。  
正当金博洋想开口时，耳边骤然响起音乐，清晰而不失柔美空灵的钢琴声。  
而羽生结弦便不知何时换了一身服装，已经滑到了冰场的中央，灯光下，他宝石蓝渐变到淡绿色的衣摆美得不似凡人。他就在那里，随着音乐开始舞动着。  
“你要仔细看好哦，羽生可是滑冰社滑得最好的。这一次的主题，是人鱼。”  
如浅田真央所说，羽生结弦随着音乐鼓点的每一次跳跃，每一次舒展手臂，都像是一条人鱼在水中自由游动，脸上有人鱼对未知世界的渴望和不安，也有希望去探索的企盼。  
音乐骤然变得激昂壮烈起来，羽生结弦的步伐也越来越快，跳跃后在冰上激起一片冰花，就是人鱼对不屈命运的抗拒，对爱情热切的追求。  
然而最终无法得到爱人之心的人鱼，怀抱着悲伤与绝望，化作泡沫。羽生结弦最后捧起双手的动作，是人鱼最后化成泡沫、灵魂消逝的凄美场景。  
羽生结弦朝着周围挥手致意的时候，看到了浅田真央和金博洋，于是露出了微笑，浅田真央也朝着他笑笑，而金博洋的目光有些呆滞。  
――为什么，我会觉得很难过？  
他被浅田真央推着向羽生结弦滑去，滑到羽生结弦的面前时，他被羽生结弦拥进怀里。  
――这种感觉，好熟悉。  
而肩头有些湿凉感，金博洋意识到一个问题。  
――羽生结弦拥抱着他，在流泪。  
他下意识地伸出手，安慰似地轻轻回抱住羽生结弦。  
像是劫后余生，他们在偌大的冰场中央静静地拥抱着彼此，没有任何言语。

教学楼，楼顶，天台。  
浅田真央站在风中，任风吹乱自己细心地梳理好的头发。  
此刻，她的脑海里也是一团乱麻。  
她定了定神，从校服口袋中翻出自己的手机，在通讯录里找到了一个号码，然后拨通。  
一阵铃声过后，电话接通了。  
“喂？”  
“纱绫姐，是我，真央。”  
“是真央啊，怎么，有事吗？”  
“你的弟弟，他们班上转来一个留学生，是中国人，名字叫金博洋。”  
电话那头的声音明显停顿了一下。  
“但是看他们的反应，他们想不起来自己曾经见过对方。”  
电话那头，羽生纱绫轻轻叹了口气。  
“我们关于前世的记忆，不用别人来催动就自行觉醒了，我甚至是生来就携带着前世记忆的。而结弦不一样，他到现在，还是没有想起自己上辈子是一条人鱼。”  
“难道一定要让他们想起来才行吗？”浅田真央问道，“即使不是前世记忆操纵，他们现在还是相遇了啊？”  
羽生纱绫反问：“真央，难道你不知道他们前世的结局吗？”  
“我知道，你弟弟杀了他的爱人，自己化成了泡沫。”  
“上辈子他们以悲剧结局，这辈子注定要让他们有一个好的结果，至少他们可以不再顾及身份。”  
浅田真央沉默了片刻，还是开了口。  
“但他们完全不用想起前世的事情，也能从头开始。”  
羽生纱绫也沉默了。  
“真央。”  
“嗯？”  
“我想拜托你一件事情。”羽生纱绫想了想。  
“纱绫姐，你说。”  
“不论发生什么事情，你都要保证结弦和博洋平安无事。”  
浅田真央想了想。  
“好。”  
“嗯。”  
“还有什么事情吗？”  
“没有了。”  
“那，我先挂了。”  
“嗯，下次再联系。”  
电话挂断了，浅田真央伸出手，理了理自己有些散乱的头发。  
——最近，还真是发生了不少事情。  
浅田真央闭上眼睛，将头靠在天台边缘的铁丝网上。  
他是在水中自由地游动着，自己原本应该是双脚的地方，是一条鱼尾巴，还是从宝石蓝渐变到淡绿的颜色。  
这样的颜色，不是自己前些天滑冰时，穿着的衣服颜色吗？  
――醒过来。  
――是谁？  
他有些惶恐地停下了。  
――醒过来，不能再睡下去了。你最爱的人就要离你而去了。  
――我最爱的人？离我而去？  
他看向四周，有人在那一刻坠入水中，在那人的上方，似乎有正在血迹漂离人体。  
他感到自己的手心一片粘腻，低头看时，猩红色的液体染上他的手掌，他再抬头，清楚地看见一把匕首正插在某个人的身体里。  
当他游过去将他托在怀里，看清楚他的脸的时候，他闭着的眼角，带着绝望却又释然的微笑。  
脑海一阵尖锐的刺痛，羽生结弦从梦中惊醒，他恍然想起自己在哪里见过这张脸。  
之前在冰上，他深深拥抱着金博洋，并不是他自己的意志使然，而是冥冥之中有谁在指挥着他。  
教室里只剩下他一人伏在课桌上休憩，他站起来往窗外望去时，夕阳已经西下，学生们正三三两两地。  
他看向身边的位置，空无一人。  
羽生结弦冲出教室，跑到了学校的天台上。  
因为他记得金博洋说过，虽然才初来乍到，但他最喜欢的就是学校的天台，因为在那里可以俯瞰整个校园，以及离学校并不远的，那一座古老却格外华美的钟楼。  
现在他已经到了那里，而在夕阳下被拉长的身影，就是他现在迫不及待想要见到的那个人。

还是梦境。  
还是在海水中漂浮着，胸口似乎隐隐作痛，有一道伤口正流出鲜血，在海水中飘散开来。  
他伸出手，碰到的却只有温润的海水。  
――不能死。  
他的脑海里有一个声音说道。  
――你是谁？  
――这不重要，你一定要坚持住，你最爱的人就要离你而去了。  
水面上，有泡沫漂浮开来。  
――我的爱人……是谁？是你吗？  
――他是……  
大脑中像是有什么东西狠狠地敲了一下，金博洋从梦中醒来，感到头痛欲裂，但却明了了很多事情。  
自己，应该是想起来了。  
在看过羽生结弦的冰上表演后，那抹由宝石蓝渐变到淡绿的颜色，那优美灵活如人鱼现世一般的身姿，那对饱含深情的眼睛，还有最后那个劫后余生般的拥抱，不只是羽生结弦的表演而已。  
而是他们在前世真正经历了刻骨铭心的痛苦别离后，今生终于迎来重逢的拥抱。  
上辈子的事情，全都想起来了。  
但金博洋还没有想好他要对羽生结弦如何开口，毕竟他们不过是刚刚认识的朋友而已。  
他决定到学校教学楼的天台上去，俯瞰着整个校园和不远处的钟楼，那钟声也许会启发自己应该怎么做。

而现在金博洋正惊诧地看着气喘吁吁的羽生结弦出现在自己面前。  
“羽生？你怎么知道我在这里？”  
羽生结弦没有回答他，而是走到他的面前凝视着他，忽然将金博洋一把抱进怀里――如同那天他在结束了冰上表演后的动作。  
金博洋一个躲闪不及，结结实实落入羽生结弦的怀抱。  
“博洋君，不，天天……”  
听到羽生结弦喊出自己的小名，金博洋更震惊了。  
“我想起来了……我全都想起来了。”  
羽生结弦感到自己怀里的人一颤。  
“羽生……你也想起来了？”  
听到这句话的羽生结弦也感到了诧异，他意识到这一回，两人都想起来了。

“上辈子……我是被人杀死的。”  
金博洋喃喃地说道。  
“是被我。”  
羽生结弦的眼神中带着深深的歉疚。  
“我从人鱼变成了人，然后，杀了你。”  
“嗯。然后，你化成了泡沫。”  
金博洋说完这句话后两人沉默了很久，仿佛是不愿再提起这个令人悲伤的故事。  
而羽生结弦再三考虑后，率先开了口。  
“天天，和我在一起吧。”  
“啊？”  
羽生结弦突如其来的告白让他一阵懵。  
“上辈子，我没能履行对你的诺言，这一世，让我重新陪伴在你身边，就算是弥补上辈子的过错，好不好？”  
羽生结弦的态度郑重得不像是开玩笑。  
金博洋想说上辈子是自己不明真相才做出了自杀的举动，想让羽生结弦变回人鱼，但羽生结弦用手轻轻按住了他的嘴唇示意他别再说话。  
然后，羽生结弦捧着他的脸颊，慢慢凑上来。  
在羽生结弦吻上金博洋的嘴唇时，金博洋脑海内一片空白，却又仿佛燃放了绚烂的烟花，紧张得连呼吸都停滞了。  
上辈子的一切记忆，都涌上心头。  
自己曾经和眼前的人在上一世的最初许下重逢后不再分离的约定，十七年后重逢的他们忘我地相恋，超越种族和性别的界限，最终却因为自己的半途退缩，也因为自己不想让对方受伤，他选择用对方手中的刀杀死自己，像传说中那样，用自己的鲜血，让最爱的人变回原来的模样。  
此刻金博洋却没来得及多想，羽生结弦的手用上了力，让金博洋感到略微的疼痛，但唇上的触感胜过了一切，柔软轻盈得像一片羽毛贴上了嘴唇，心脏上流过一阵酸涩，他一时间什么都不能想，整个身心都放空了一般。  
过了比一个世纪还要久的时间，羽生结弦慢慢地放松力气，然后轻轻离开金博洋的唇。  
眼前的少年缓缓睁开眼睛，怔怔地望着他，目光怅惘着。  
金博洋依旧在羽生结弦的怀抱中，他头脑有些转不过来，仿佛有仙女棒在大脑里滋滋燃烧着。  
“羽生……”  
“我能想到让你明白我此刻心情的方法，只有这一种了，而已。”  
羽生结弦的嘴角带着一丝苦涩的笑容。  
金博洋凝视着他，羽生结弦给他一吻，而他的心里已经有了答案。  
他用还有些沙哑和生涩的日语发音，说出了他的答案。  
“我……喜欢你。”  
此后，这所学校的学生们，意外发现了本校堪称才貌俱佳的最优等生羽生结弦，和前不久刚刚转来的、长相还稚气未脱的中国留学生金博洋，走得越来越近。  
比如，羽生结弦总是会在下课时提着母亲做的便当在金博洋的教室门口等着他一起去那一棵初见浅田真央与高桥大辅的樱花树下吃午饭。然后在图书馆和金博洋坐在一起，纠正金博洋还不正确的语法，辅导他并不算好的历史和数学，往往他们离开图书馆都已是日落西山，回去的路上，他们的手始终紧紧相握，宛如一对亲密的恋人。  
至于他们为什么这样做，只有他们自己知道。  
而学生们也会看到，总是形影不离的羽生结弦和金博洋、浅田真央和高桥大辅身后，总会有一个身穿白衣、容貌和羽生结弦有几分相似的年轻女子微笑着跟随他们的脚步，也会惊人地听到全校最知名理科高材生之一的浅田真央尊敬地称她为“纱绫姐”。  
“所以呢，你叫我回来到底是为什么？”  
羽生纱绫笑着看向眼前举着相机拍照的浅田真央。  
“这还用说吗？”  
浅田真央理所当然地朝着不远处披着晚霞相依相偎的一对背影指了指。  
“来见见你未来的弟媳。”  
羽生纱绫笑得眯了眼。  
弟媳？  
这个称呼好像不太对哦。  
――前世的分离，终于等来今生的重逢。  
――因为这样，不管多少次轮回，我都会紧紧握住你的手，只有这样，不论哪一世，我们都不会分开。  
――谢谢让我遇见你，羽生结弦。  
――能遇见你真的是太好了，金博洋。  
――――――END――――――


End file.
